This invention pertains to paper matches used in the form of book matches and particularly to applying fire retardancy characteristics to these matches to prevent secondary fires due to a continued burning after the desired period of use.
In the prior art where a self-extinguishing match has been disclosed, it has been the practice to use incombustible splints or to render these splints, which includes reference to cardboard or other fibrous material, to make "paper" matches incombustible by first dipping them into a fire retardant material and then applying flammable material at one end.
There is no known prior art for manufacturing self-extinguishing matches directly on a match making machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,989 of Charles C. Cohn, granted Oct. 1, 1974, requires that the stem stock be treated with sodium silicate prior to die cutting or forming the match stems. This exposes the match stem edges which is the means for transmitting the flame. The flame is so feeble, however, that the stem has to be oriented to propagate the flame.
U.S. Pat. No. 256,920 issued to W. H. Pitt on Apr. 25, 1882, which is referred to as the Drunkard's Match, appears to be "hand" dipped in the fire retardant treatment from the opposite end of the match head. This would be impossible to accomplish on a match making machine. Also, this patent can only apply to wooden stick matches.
In the present invention, this procedure has been changed thereby forming a product different from the products of the prior art with better control over the fire retardancy characteristics obtainable.